Exorcism of Shadows
by Sami Ryou's Hikari
Summary: There are shadows haunting Ryou. He comes face to face with one of them. AU
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! Okay, this is what you get when you get a young teenage authoress staying up all night reading 'The Exorcist.' By the way, if you've read that, it's disturbing, isn't it? Read on, I guess.

* * *

A child screamed somewhere in the endless depths of the night. A high pitched wailing, like the wind whistling through the leaves at midnight. It was almost inhuman, and all who heard it cringed and pressed their hands to their ears.

The child looked up from his bedside, the screaming ceased. He looked at the thing he had been screaming at, a shadowed figure in the night, standing by his window. "W-who are you?" The child asked, taking note of the fact that every time he stepped forward, the shadow stepped back, and when he went back, the shadow went forward. It was predicting his every move.

"I am a creature of darkness; I am the shadows and despair. I have come to possess you and take you as my own slave." The shadow moved his hand to the door as the child was about to leave. He'd stopped predicting the child's moves and was now trying to keep the teen in the room. The child whimpered, clutching at his bed post.

"You can see me clearly child, do not doubt that, for if you doubt me, you will never be strong enough to get rid of me. Don't doubt my existence as you did your sisters and mothers deaths. I am far too real for that…Ryou." Ryou gasped. It knew his name, and about his mother and sister. His mother and sister who were…away….on vacation…a very long vacation…

"They're not dead! They've just…" "Gone away?" the shadow finished for him. "Yes, I'm sure they have, and where are they, exactly? Hawaii? Jamaica? France? Whereabouts in this world are they, my precious Ryou. My light…" "They didn't say, they left very suddenly, they didn't even tell Father where they were going. And don't call me your precious _anything_! I'm not yours!" Ryou ended savagely.

"Ah, but you are," the shadow responded knowingly. "You are mine and mine alone, and you shall be my worthless slave, for my needs, my pleasure, and my entertainment…" at the word entertainment, the shadow had produced a knife that gleamed silver in the moonlight, brand new. Ryou shivered; he remembered the last time he'd seen a knife…he still had the scars.

"And remember, my light, that if you go out of line, or attempt to rise against me, I shall not hesitate to use this beauty," the shadow said threateningly, indicating the knife. As if to prove his point, he glided over to Ryou, who was still in darkness, and drew the blade upon the young teens arm. The blood flowed down the wound and Ryou gasped, jumping back.

"What is your name, shadow?" he questioned. "Do you not have a name? Did no one ever love you enough to give you one? I bet your mother probably hated you…" "SHUT UP!" the shadow yelled, furious at Ryou. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAD A MOTHER THAT LOVED ME! SHE NAMED ME AKEFIA AND SHE WAS KILLED!"

Ryou looked at Akefia, whose face was twisted in a rage, his veins pulsing and his breathing was course and ragged.

"I am not yours, and you are not to be in my room anymore, I want you to get out. Now!" Ryou's tone was menacing, and Ryou was not a menacing person. "Oh Ryou…" Akefia shook his head. "Sweet Ryou, I cannot leave; that would be highly impossible. You see, I am no longer one single being…I am a part of you!"

And with that, Akefia took on a transparent form and flew into Ryou's body. He forced the young teen's soul to hide away in a dark place of Ryou's mind. When he returned that night, he wondered when the child would find the bodies hidden away inside the closet at the bottom of the stairs, and if he would scream again. He washed the blood of his hands and got out his knife. He began carving words into Ryou's skin. 'You belong to me, Ryou,' he wrote, 'and no one else.'

That night, there was another scream piercing through the night. Only this one didn't stop, it kept on going and it wouldn't stop until the owner was silenced. No one ever saw Ryou after that. It was never discovered if he died, was kidnapped, commit suicide, or other things like that. They eventually came to the conclusion that the boy had murdered five people, discovered falling out of his closet, and then went mad, taking himself to some unknown place to commit suicide. The shadow waited, in the ever near darkness, waiting for his next precious light…

* * *

Was that good? I really don't know, it was an impulse session of writing. Please review. I may just turn it into a multi-chapter, however if I do, the rating may be raised to R.

Please review.

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	2. The first life ends

Here you all have it! The second chapter to Exorcism of Shadows! I really wanted to continue this, no matter what! This is not the last chapter, look out for chapter three; it should be posted during the next week or so! Please read on, and do not flame me for who those five bodies were! I promise you, they are not out of the fic!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own YuGiOh, but I have a closet…mine doesn't contain bodies, though…

* * *

What the police had thought was true, yet it was not. They did not know the true events that had taken place once the shadow Akefia had carved the words '_You belong to me, Ryou, and no one else'_. This is what took place that night. 

Akefia finished carving those possessive words into Ryou's pale skin, the blood pouring out all around the flesh. He went into the bathroom and washed the blood off, for if the skin was covered in blood, how could his light possibly read the words? He then strode into the bedroom, lay down on the bed, and let Ryou switch back into control; waiting in the back of the young teens mind for the result.

Ryou awoke with a terrible pain in his chest. He rose up from his bed. 'Was it all a dream?' he thought. He discovered his shirt was missing, and he looked down at his chest and gasped. There were words there! The shadow snickered in the back of Ryou's mind. Ryou ran into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The words were backwards in the mirror, but they were still as clear as glass. 'You belong to me, Ryou, and no one else.'

Ryou screamed; an endless scream that went on and on and on… It would've been heart-shattering to anyone watching the youth; his mouth twisted in a gaping howl, tears flying out of his eyes, regret and terror at being possessed by that…that demon! How could he have let himself be taken control of? Ryou realized how weak he was, how pathetic, and how utterly impossible it was for him to regain control of his own body. He wept bitterly into his hands.

'No, I cannot be defeated like this; I have to show the shadow that I am strong!' Ryou's thoughts were futile, for escape was impossible, and so was resisting Akefia. He was determined, though, and made a promise to not live his life as a slave to the dark shadow, but to fight and have his own way.

He could not stay here, he realized. He had to escape this place; otherwise he might hurt others near him. He would not want his father, should he ever come home, to be murdered by the shadow. And if Yugi, Marik, Serenity, Tea, Tristan or Joey were killed…he could never forgive himself. He made his way to his closet, pausing by his room to get dressed in warm clothes; he was going to need them if he was leaving.

He opened his closet door, and screamed as five bodies, rotting and putrid, a foul stench to every one of them, came tumbling out. He tried to shut the door, but it had been blocked by the head of a man with a familiar face came tumbling out. Tristan! He recognized the others. Tea, Joey, Yugi, and Serenity! He screamed so loudly, yet hardly anyone heard at all, for he lived in a very closed up building, no windows or doors open.

He cried, hiding his face in the closet door. He couldn't bear to look at those bodies…his friends…

He yelled and beat the door with clenched fists, cursing himself, the shadow, and the world. He couldn't stand it! He'd not only been possessed by that horrible demon, but that demon had murdered his friends! He left the door open, in the end. It wasn't as if he could touch the bodies, anyway.

He ran to his front door, and threw it open. He didn't stop running until he'd reached the bridge by the old path of Sakura trees. 'I must defeat the shadow, I must destroy him, I must…I must…' Ryou soon succumbed to the fact that his thoughts were thoughts from a lost soul. He was never going to beat the shadow Akefia; he was merely the shadows pawn, and nothing else.

The shadow appeared to him, a transparent illusion in the night sky. "I take it you found the bodies, then?" Akefia said, with a knowing look in his eye. Ryou lunged at the shadow, finding that he could make contact with Akefia, also that the shadow could fall quite easily. The shadow stumbled against the rails of the bridge. Ryou lunged at him again, and found himself holding Akefia in the air, the only thin keeping the shadow from hitting the water below. "Silly Ryou, I cannot die, for I am immortal, and no matter what you do, you cannot get rid of me!"

Ryou refused to believe in Akefia's words, and dropped the shadow. He found he too, was falling to the raging river, for he was connected by mind, soul _and_ body to the shadow. 'Finally, I am free of that demon…' he thought, before hitting the water. What he did not know was that the shadow; before falling had placed a curse on Ryou. Ryou would never be at peace; he would continue to be reborn every time he died, along with the shadow. He smirked as he hit the water.

The next time the shadow came to, he was in a dark room inside Ryou's soul, which; once Ryou had died, was floating around in a dead dimension of nothingness. He waited there, in the darkness, for his next precious light to be born.

* * *

How was it? I want you all to review, and flamers shall get the lucky opportunity to be fed to my demons of darkness, or maybe I'll let Regan MacNeil deal with them… 

Thanks:

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –Wow, I am so glad you liked it! I am happy you thought it deserved more chapters, and this isn't the end; there shall be many chapters, but as I am busy with a few others multi-chapter fics, this will be updated only one or two times a week. I have a lot of fics to do with exorcism? I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. There is no actual exorcism in this fic, or in any of my other fics; Exorcism is getting a few priests or rabbis to come and expel an evil spirit/demon from a possessed person body with chants and holy items. I only called it Exorcism of Shadows because it was inspired by the book, The Exorcist, which I'd just finished reading. As for Akefia's real name, I have heard Touzokuoh and Doroboo used before, but they are way too complicated, and Akefia is the more commonly used of the three. I prefer Akefia, but I don't know his real name, and I don't think many people do! Bye, thanks for the review!

Computerfreak101 –I'm sorry I freaked you out a bit, but that was the entire point! I will try to keep this PG13 rated, for your sake, but why don't you read R rated stuff? I do, and I'm not meant to! You were so freaked out you turned you light on? Mine is always on when I write, and when I read scary stories…like The Exorcist…but that wasn't scary, just intensely disturbing…have you read it? Wait, probably not, it's very complicated reading material, plus, you'd probably rather see the movie…Thanks for the review!

Stormrose Dewleaf –I'm hyped that you think it was awesome! And here is chapter two of who knows how many more! I'm so glad you liked it! What was Aurora's opinion on it? Thanks for the review!

InsaneShadowFan –It is rather interesting, isn't it? I'm happy you think it is pretty good, I thought so too when I wrote it in the early hours of the evening (around eight at night) and sat back and re-read it. Um, not to make me sound dumb or anything, but what is an AU? I have no idea! Please tell me! Did I update soon enough? I was struggling with the decision of whether I should or not. Thanks for the review!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	3. The second life begins

I am so sorry about this chapter; there is hardly any blood or angst, but I can't have that start now, otherwise I would be killing a Ryou off every two chapters, and that would be very boring and predictable. Every Ryou is different, so this one is a happier, more carefree Ryou. Please do not kill or hurt me; I promise this will get more angsty! Read on!

**

* * *

**

**Twenty five years after Ryou's death**

A baby screamed. He had just been born, and he was brought into his mothers arms. "He's just beautiful," said his mother, Hiriko Y. Kaiba. The Y stood for Yamashima, her mother Sami's last name. "Welcome to the world, my precious child…Ryou…" Hiriko had heard her mother use that name often. That Ryou had been her dear friend, and had been missing for so long. Her mother hadn't believed the rumors that Ryou had killed her friends Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Joey and Tristan. How right she was…

She held the child up to her boyfriend, Tairon Valentine. They were both only young, twenty years of age, but they knew they had made the right decision in keeping this baby. Hiriko smiled as her parents Sami and Seto walked in. She told them the child's name, and Sami grinned, remembering all the times she'd had with Ryou. Oh well, times had changed, she was no longer young, but a forty one year old Grandmother.

They all crooned over Ryou, the child was so adorable, and had white hair and brown eyes exactly like the deceased Ryou had. Hiriko supposed it was a bit odd for a child with blonde parents, but she loved him all the same. Sami was still smiling, but she sensed something odd, and looked closer at baby Ryou.

She gasped as she saw a dark aura around the child consuming him. She pressed her lips together and said nothing, but all the same; she was scared. Hiriko returned to the house with the sleeping baby, and laid him down to sleep.

**Sixteen years later**

Ryou played his guitar silently in the corridor of his school, Domino High, and waited for the classes to begin. It was his first year at that school; he'd been expelled from his last one for playing with his band on the school roof. Oh well, now he, Yugi, Joey and Tristan came to Domino High, and as long as they were together, they didn't care. They needed a female singer for the band, and that would be hard to choose, as the voice needed to be outstanding. He heard graceful footsteps coming up the hallway.

"Hi, are you new here?" asked a girl with long blonde hair, dark tanned skin, lavender eyes and lots of golden jewelry. "Yeah, my name's Ryou, just started this year," he answered smoothly, "What's your name?" he asked. "My name is Sami Ishtar. I've heard about you, you're my father's best friend's grandchild, right? Oh, my father's best friend is Sami Yamashima, I was named after her." She replied.

"Yeah, my Grandmother is Sami Yamashima," Ryou answered. "So, that would mean your father is Marik Ishtar? My Grandmother's always going on about him; she always goes to Egypt to visit him. Has he moved here?" Sami thought about the question. "Yes, we moved here late last year, this is my third month of Domino High."

Ryou paused, taking in every inch of her body, and then asked her something. "Hey, can you sing well? My band needs a girl to be a singer in our band. Wanna come to the auditions; they're on after school today?" "Okay," Sami answered. "I love to sing, and I write my own songs as well. Oh, gotta go, I'll see you there, okay? Bye!" And with that she walked off, Ryou saying goodbye to her.

All of a sudden, Ryou was pitched headfirst to the floor, and there was a rage inside his head, growing stronger, consuming him…a darkness…a shadow… He heard bloodcurdling screams and terrible yells of pain, and bodies flashed in front of his eyes! He moaned and pushed his way up; the visions of rotting corpses having ended. He had a terrible headache, though. 'What on Earth was that?' he wondered.

He eventually let it go, and put his focus on his school work for the rest of the day, before the bell went. He still didn't know about the shadow that was watching his every move, smirking, and thinking about the qualities of his new 'precious light'

_

* * *

_

He is ignorant; the youth at hand draws a visage of death across his mind.  
Empty, he dismisses the shadows as mere illusion and trickery.  
He has no knowledge of the shadow he should have left behind,  
Nor that he is a victim of a curse called immortality.

* * *

Well, I'm sorry about the lack of gore and angst, but I cannot start a new life and have him be tortured right away, if I did that then Ryou would die every two chapters! Anyway, please review, even if it's not up to your preferences of angst and blood, I promise in chapters to come, there shall be more!

Thanks:

ttSerenity –OMG, I am so sorry I didn't respond to your review, I didn't get it until after I posted this! Sorry! I'm glad it sounds exactly like Akefia! Thanks for the review!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –Yes, unfortunately (for him, not us) Ryou can never die! It shall be an endless pattern of living and dying and being reborn! Unless I get sick of it and end it. Who knows…besides the shadow, of course…Thanks for the review.

Stormrose Dewleaf -I really apologize to Aurora, because this isn't as gory and angsty, but I promise that in later chapters, it will be! Don't hate me! Ryou isn't weak, but as Ryou has a major issue with denial, he was in denial of his strength and heart. Poor denial infested angel…Hopefully, the ending will be happy for Ryou, but if not, he can come and stay with me for all eternity. I read morning dove, it was great! Thanks for the review!

Computerfreak101 –At the moment, this is staying PG, because it's very lame now, and no blood and corpses in this chapter. DAMN! I wanted blood and angst. Oh well, I myself must be patient, for I can't exactly kill two Ryou's in three or four chapters, I love him too much for that! Thanks for the review!

If I missed any reviews, you sent it after I posted this.

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	4. The second life continues

Hey everyone! I am sorry about not updating in a while, but I have been busy updating my other fics, Domino City Karaoke Contest, Thoughts from a Lost Soul and When YuGiOh Characters Go Mad. I have decided that I am only updating this once a week, okay? Read on!

_Disclaimer: _If I owned YuGiOh, I would be far too busy to write this.

* * *

Ryou was walking to his house after the auditions had finished. Sami had gotten the part of the female singer, which he was happy about. He reached his house and saw a strange car there. Ryou walked inside curiously and glanced around inside his mansion. (Yes, he is rich and has a mansion, it's because of his grandmother; she's a billionaire.) There was laughing and talking coming from the lounge room.

He investigated and saw his parents and grandparents there with some man…and Sami Ishtar! "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "That's Marik, my father, you know, your grandmothers best friend?" she said, pointing to the man with blonde hair like hers and the same lavender eyes. "Hello Ryou," exclaimed Marik. "It's really great to meet you, Sami (he glanced at Ryou's grandmother) and Sami (he glanced at Sami Ishtar) have both told me a lot about you!" Ryou had a chat with Marik for a while, before he left, going up to his room for a while.

When he entered his room, he got a piercing headache, and fell to the floor. A vision passed before his eyes.

**VISION:**

_There was a stench in the air like death. He didn't know what death smelled like, but if he had to guess, he would describe the smell now invading his senses. He glanced at the scene before him; five corpses lined up, all strewn together. He looked at himself in the mirror across from the hallway, and smirked viciously in the mirror, his silver hair messed around his face a gaunt halo, outlining his maniacal eyes…they were not the eyes of a sane person, or indeed, not the eyes of a person at all._

_He saw that two were still moving; there had only been three corpses then, he knew. He moved silently across to where the two that still lived were trying to move, their attempts futile as they were so weak from loss of blood that they could barely budge. He saw the face of the nearest one. It was Yugi's face, he realized, and he gasped, but this was only inside of him. He was not controlling this body. It was a shadow; a demon. He drew a knife from his side, and slowly drew it across the soft skin on Yugi's neck. Yugi whimpered, and began to look pale; deathly pale. Ryou watched slowly as one of his friends died. But he knew that this Yugi was not his friend, that this was a different Yugi, another one from another time._

_He grinned maniacally, making his way over to the next one alive. Joey! Ryou began to panic. This was surely a dream. But he knew he was not dreaming as he strode over to Joey, who looked at him with hate in his eyes. He knew that this wasn't Joey either, or that was what he told himself as he brought the knife down over Joeys head. He tried to tell himself that as he made his way over to the bathroom and began to wash up, licking the blood of where he could get it. It hadn't been him that had done that, but he still felt like a murderer, dirty, unclean, bloody and evil. What he had done was wrong._

The vision then changed to another time, but still on the same night as the killings.

_He was holding a shadow above the water by the old bridge, the one that had closed down forty one years ago because there were complaints of stability; part of the bridge had been broken and three people had nearly died. He glanced at the shadow, glaring angrily at him. He felt himself falling, falling into the water, and he sensed a strange aura around him, like magic or a spell. He hit the water, and it hurt like a thousand knives would hurt. He gasped for breath, but swallowed only water. Who ever was drowning was very calm and actually happy about it, but Ryou was gasping and trying to get to the surface; however he was not in control of the body, so he sunk down into the water, being consumed by white. Then black distorted all else, and he was gone._

Ryou screamed as he awoke. Sami Ishtar burst into the room, looking really worried. "Ryou are you okay? They sent me to tell you dinner was ready but I heard you scream!" she glanced at his white face, his hands shaking. Ryou told her about the dream, and she looked shocked. "Oh Ryou, are you okay? You looked so scared and I was so worried." She put her hand on Ryou's shoulder. "I'm fine," Ryou managed to get out, nearly collapsing on the bed. They went down to dinner thirty seconds later as though Ryou had never had the vision, and then Sami left. That was when the shadow decided to have some fun with the boy.

* * *

Okay, this is kind of like a cliff hanger, only you know what's going to happen. I will try to keep next chapter as PG13 rated as I can, for my reviewers who cannot read R rated stuff. Anyway, I have to respond to your reviews, don't I?

Thanks:

Computerfreak101 –Yes, if I killed him off every two chapters, it would be very boring indeed! Maybe he won't die every time, there may be other things. But the shadow is never going to stop invading Ryou's mind…did I make up for the angst? I hope so! Thanks for reviewing!

InsaneShadowFan –No, he doesn't repeat his life, he is merely reborn sometime in the future, and that is all. Thanks for telling me what an AU is; I had no idea at all! Where do the people of fanfics get the terms AU and one-shot and all that? They had to come from somewhere! Thanks for reviewing!

Destiny's Dragon –It's wicked? Cool! I'm glad you think so! Sorry I didn't update all that soon, but I am a busy authoress. Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Tell Aurora that Kaiba belongs to my Yami, Sami Yamashima, okay? Good? On with the response! Thirty five degrees, meh, once I had to do sport in forty degree heat! I'm glad you like it, but what did Ror think of it? Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –I used a vocab word? Um, can someone please fill me in on what you meant by that? Yep, you are strange, you go around throwing confetti randomly, you like words like discombobulated and you named yourself after Joey's sister, but we love you anyway! LOL, thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, look out for the next chapter of Exorcism of Shadows, coming around next Saturday or the Sunday after that maybe!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	5. The second life falters

Hi everyone, I am so sorry about the late update, but I have been really busy with my other fics! I will get the next chapter up sooner though, I promise! I tried to get this up last week but I couldn't think of anything to write; my mind was blank. Now, this chapter contains some harsh stuff, but it isn't that bad; I've read a hundred times worse in The Exorcist, believe me. But this is what it would be like to be possessed; it is what you would do. Read on!

_Disclaimer: _May I be possessed and made to do terrible things before I ever own YuGiOh or The Exorcist!

* * *

Once the boy had finished eating dinner he went back up to his room, Sami Ishtar and her father having left, and his grandparents had gone. He felt very tired, but forced himself to stay awake. Upon entering his room, he saw it was foul, covered in rotting corpses and blood oozing thickly on the walls and floor. He paled, feeling sick watching the bodies rise from the floor, and walk towards him, trying to claw at him with their decayed hands and fingers.

He threw up, emptying the contents of his stomach on the floor, and blinked, sweat gathering on his face. It was then he noticed that the corpses were gone; like they had vanished into thin air and had never been in his room. Ryou retched and curled up in a ball on his bed, shaking. What was it he had just seen, was it an apparition; a mere illusion, or was it something much more sinister? Either way, he got a bad vibe off it.

Laying there on his sheets, he stared up at the ceiling, and a wide, gaping mouth appeared over him; blood dripping off the teeth, and foul, putrid breath coming out of the jaws. He closed his eyes, wishing it to disappear, and he blinked them open. The image was gone yet again. Ryou jumped out of bed and pressed himself against the wall, curled in a fetal position, watching his room come alive with monstrous images; upon his wall was a chained corpse; it's jaws gaping wide, and the eyes were hollow and devoid of any life. Blood was coming out of the tattered and bruised limbs, where the fabric of the ragged clothes it wore had worn through.

Ryou shook, rocking backwards and forwards. He had never been scared before, but now he was terrified. All of a sudden, he felt a dark aura within himself, and looked at his hands; they had begun to move of their own accord, and one was reaching up to his neck, about to choke him. He threw himself to the side but as he was attached to the hand it came with him; still desperately trying to strangle him, and the hand found it's way around his neck.

Suffocating and choking, Ryou grabbed his pocket knife from his bedside table, and opened it slowly with his other hand. He stared at the gleaming blade that had been used only once before, and made a hasty decision. He cut down into his hands, wincing as pain shot through his wrists. The hand dropped, and he saw that he had caused a three inch wound on the surface of his skin, that was bleeding profusely. He leaned over and let the blood drip into the carpet, wishing that to have been a dream.

Unfortunately, the pain was real, and it wasn't a dream. Ryou lay there for twelve hours, until his mother came in and found him crawled up against the wall, pale as a sheet, and the room covered in blood and bile from the depths of the boys stomach. It was an unruly sight. When Ryou got to the hospital they declared him not fit for society and he was carted off to the Domino Mental Institution for a trial period. Of course, they would not believe that he had seen such things, and would not even stop to consider the fact that he might have been telling the truth.

But Ryou was telling the truth, for he had seen those horrid things around his room; he had been haunted by them, while they drew ever closer for twelve damn hours! And as Ryou lay there in his room; the walls impeccably white, and the smell of chlorine and medicine in the air, choking him almost as that hand had done, he found he didn't care. He just didn't care…

But Sami Ishtar cared, and she appeared on a grey and cloudy day to the Institution, to ask Ryou what it was he had seen to drive him to be placed in the category of lunatics and psychotic fools. Knocking on his door, she found it opened up to reveal a boy with a face much paler than usual, and his hair strewn about his face like he hadn't a care in the world. But the most depressing feature was his face. It looked empty, but there was a glint of something more inside his eyes. Darkness, evil intentions…whatever it was she didn't like it.

"Ryou…Ryou, what happened that night, when they say you went insane?" she asked, begging. Ryou looked at the wall, and a look of terror spread over his face. "I saw…" it took him a while to begin, "Bodies hanging on the walls, blood everywhere; I saw…terrible things. And then, and then my own hand tried to kill me. I would have been killed by my own hand, possessed by some dark force I have never known of. The corpses were all around me as I lay there, bleeding after slicing into my hand to drive the force away. They tortured me, and their eyes were evil, glaring at me as though it was my fault they were trapped there. The corpses were centuries old, but there were some there that looked like my friends, and they too were glaring…" Ryou cut off, jerking into a delayed attack.

"Nurse, I need a nurse here!" called Sami, trying to control Ryou. But the boy could not be controlled, and he flailed around the room, yelling out profanities as though possessed. And he was possessed, by a darkness that had existed for centuries, before the old Ryou had ever been born.

* * *

Well, that is the chapter, and I hope you all liked it! Thanks:

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –I am very glad you liked it! Hmm, yeah, he did see his past life, but now it seems that the darkness wants more than that, and I wonder why those corpses seemed to blame him? I am sorry for the late update! Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Wow, you go around throwing confetti, why am I not surprised at this? You chase cars? Hey cool, can I come over to America and chase some cars with you? Have you ever chased a limo? Or maybe a convertible? Oh come on, tell me the story of your pen name, I am dying to know! The very moment I read your name on one of your stories I was all, "Why are there two T's in front of her name?" Well, about Sami Ishtar, she is Marik's daughter! And Marik is Sami Yamashima's best friend, and Sami Yamashima is Ryou's grandmother even though she is like in her forties (Her daughter got pregnant young as you might have read) and Marik likes Sami Yamashima so much he named his child after her! Make sense? Thanks for the definition of a vocab word! Thanks for reviewing!

Computerfreak101 –Hey CF101! Yay, I am so happy I replenished the angst, and even more so in this chapter! The Shadow as you might have guessed, made Ryou see all those things and made his hands try to choke him! Man, I do not want to be possessed, because that is what spirits actually do! Thanks for reviewing; your fic should be up in like a day!

Destiny's Dragon –Sorry about the late update! I am glad you liked the chapter! Hm, yeah, the visions are getting pretty disturbing, aren't they? And now he's in a mental home, oh joy! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Sorry about the late update! Yep, we Australians use the Celsius scale! I am glad Sami Yamashima can have Kaiba; after all, Aurora has Yami Marik! I am glad you liked the chapter, and hope that this is enough angst for you! Thanks for reviewing!

InsaneShadowFan –You see Shadow, Ryou is a reincarnation of the Ryou that drowned when he fell of the bridge in the first and second chapters. The shadow killed Tristan, Yugi, Joey, Tea and Serenity, and they were also reincarnated, okay? We haven't met Tea or Serenity yet though, that's all. I don't know if Tea is going to be in the story yet. I hope I cleared that up for you! Thanks for reviewing!

DarkMalikThePsycho –I know, it isn't that scary. I suppose you lose all terrifying inspiration when you write a story immediately after reading The Exorcist, and then you have to return the book to the library the next day. You don't really know what to write then… Yeah, the vision is really creepy! Yes, it was intentional that the first chapter had them dead to begin with! Um, yeah it is a shadow, but it can possess Ryou all the same. Well, he could tell who the bodies were because when you rot you don't have to be unrecognizable! Dead bodies begin to rot right away, from the inside out even if they aren't stored in a cold autopsy locker. So when they were rotting, they had only just begun to rot, so the skin was still intact and the hair was all there. Yeah, the friends are reincarnated! Thanks for reviewing, I hope I cleared those things up for you!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	6. The second life darkens

Hi! I am SO sorry about not updating but I have had a massive writer's block that has lasted for like two months and it has been so worrying, and then fanfic has screwed up so I couldn't post this two days ago. I hope some people are still reading this! Anyway, read on!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own YuGiOh, but if I did, I would be even busier than I am now.

As Ryou thrashed around wildly, Sami was screaming for him to stop it and calm down, but it seemed as though he didn't hear her, ad he continued to thrash around as though possessed. Nurses tried to secure him but there was no possibility of that happening at all. Eventually they just watched with mouths gaping wide as Ryou began to levitate and float towards the ceiling, and bash his own head against it. "GET IT OUT OF ME! OH RA, SOMEBODY PLEASE JUST CUT ME OPEN AND GET IT OUT NOW!" This last part was said with such desperation that Sami Ishtar burst into tears, mourning Ryou and her being so hopeless.

Ryou then fell back down to the ground and stood up with a weird look on his face; it wasn't the Ryou everyone knew and had come to love, but it was the Shadow, Akefia. He had sharper and somehow whiter hair, that was raised into narrower spikes than Ryou's had been. She caught a fleeting glance of this being before her arms were caught behind her and the Shadow had her pinned against the wall. "Don't move or even make a sound," he whispered menacingly into her ear.

She gulped, and turned to see all the nurses were dead; their heads twisted around to an impossible position. Turning her head, she thought she was about to be sick, for the heads of the nurses were face the wall, and their bodies were facing the window opposite. Their very heads had been twisted one hundred and eighty degrees around. Blood was on the floor, having emerged from the veins that had exploded when the heads had been turned.

Ryou turned to her, but she knew that he wasn't Ryou anymore. "What is your name? You aren't my Ryou, so who and WHAT are you!" The Shadow chuckled. "Why dear little one, my name is Akefia, and I am a Shadow that will tear 'your' Ryou apart. Why, even now his very soul is breaking away piece by piece, and any attempts to stop me are futile. You however are now in my clutches, and as it seems Ryou quite fancies you, I shall take you away with us!"

Then the Shadow grabbed a nearby chair, and smashed the window in; jumping out, scratching his arms on the jagged glass, and Sami Ishtar felt her body lose blood as she was cut by a shard of the glass while thrust out of the window with the Shadow. Needless to say, she fainted from blood loss not fifteen minutes later, the wound on her back bleeding out.

The Shadow felt her become dead weight on his back, and looked mad. 'Oh great!' he thought; 'Now she will be of no use to me until she wakes up.' Nevertheless he carried her with him to a cave far into the Domino National Forest, and set about making a fire. It reminded him of back when he was mortal, some 5000 years ago; a thief of all things, and the most wanted thief in all of Egypt. (Khemet) Tales had spread from village to village of his thievery and his escapades around various tombs and store rooms.

He felt much better after lighting a fire, and began to sing a song his mother had sung to him once long ago, in Egyptian. Translated, it meant:

"_Broken hearted souls are floating by your bed_

_You will never see them as long as you rest your head._

_These souls are lost and look for victims to remake the dead_

_So when you wake and they have taken you you'll feel like lead._

_Catch their hearts in jars, and take my hand my son_

_Become one with all your pain before the day is done._

_And when your fears are beaten, and all the wars are won_

_Fearful will you be and from you all the cowardice shall run…"_

Sami woke up hearing the song, and even though she couldn't understand Egyptian, to her it was beautiful and for a time became entranced by it. When the song ended, she sighed, alerting the Shadow to her presence. "So," he sneered, "My little hostage has awoken?" She nodded, now remembering the danger she was in. Shivering, she backed away from Akefia. He laughed at her. "Scared of me, my little hostage? You needn't be; I'm not going to harm you, in fact, I quite like having you around. You shall travel the world with me! Because I need to learn much about the modern world before I can walk amongst the people in it!"

Sami nodded slowly, trying not to show her fear. This person may look like Ryou, but she wasn't entirely sure she could trust him when he said he wasn't going to hurt her. All of a sudden, she screamed, and pointed at something behind Akefia. He turned, and sprang into action, but was thrown into the cave wall, and knocked unconscious. Sami backed against the wall, and cried in pain as the creature; hidden by the darkness of the cave, bit her. Then…

I am so cruel to my main characters, aren't I? Once again, sorry about not updating. Thanks:

Samuraiduck27 –Yeah, it was meant to be entirely creepy and angsty, as I began it write after reading The Exorcist. Ryou has very bad luck in this, first he drowns and now his reincarnation has gone mad. Poor Ryou indeed! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –What did Aurora end up doing? (Spots Aurora) Oh, hi Ror! Um, sorry about the late update! There was much angst in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Yes! I would love to come and chase cars with you in America! PLEASE tell me the story of your pen name now! Please! I have been waiting and wondering about the two T's! I will always dream, maybe not about Seto, but about YuGiOh! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	7. The second life sleeps

Hi everyone! Well, this chapter is going to be kind of not so angsty, except people getting bitten by some weird thing you saw at the end of the last chapter. Honestly I had no idea what I was doing with the last chapter but it turned out fine and in a way that I can use to my advantage to humanize the villain in the fic. Read on, my pretty mind slaves…

_Disclaimer: _I do not own YuGiOh, but I have twenty four episodes of it on DVD!

* * *

Sami backed against the wall and cried in pain as the creature; hidden by the darkness of the cave, bit her. Then…she saw a branch lying near the fire, and as quickly as she could, she ran over to it and set it alight. Following the sounds of the beast's feet, she advanced on the creature and whipped her newly made torch at it, hoping to light it up and catch a glimpse as to the identity of the creature. When she saw what had been attacking them, she backed against the wall once more. It was a wolf; the biggest one she had ever seen, with snarling jaws, and gleaming eyes filled with hunger.

Holding her breath, she struck out at the wolf with her flame, hoping desperately to drive it away from the cave. All that did was drive the creature even further into the cave. Growling furiously at her, the wolf made its way over to the shadow, Akefia; still lying unconscious against the cave wall. It smelled flesh, and turned to Akefia, sniffing the air to follow the scent. It followed the scent to Akefia's arm, which had been bruised upon impact with the wall.

It then bit into his arm, relishing the taste of human flesh. All of a sudden, it howled in pain. It withdrew from Akefia with foam coming out of its mouth, and a weird noise came from deep inside its throat, as though poisoned. Sami watched in horror as the wolf slowly decomposed before her eyes. It seemed that whatever darkness Akefia was that was possessing Ryou, its blood was poisonous to anything that dared to attack him.

As the wolf slowly turned to dust, she regained her composure and went to see how hurt Akefia was. It seemed he had lost a lot of blood, as he was paler than before. There was a gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely, and she winced as she saw his jaw was bruised and swollen. Without a second thought, she ran to Akefia and turned him over so she could see the full extent of the damage. There were little scars everywhere from where his body had hit the wall, and his breathing was uneven.

Thinking quickly, she ran out of the cave to gather as many leaves as she could, and laid them all down upon the cave floor to make a soft place to lie. Gathering Akefia in her arms, she carried him with much effort and pain; as he wasn't all that light (114 lbs). She finally managed to rest him upon the bed of leaves, with as little pain as possible. Looking over him, she realized she needed water to bathe his wounds, and that they had none in the cave.

Without water, there wasn't much she could do, and she wasn't about to take him back to the city to find a hospital because a) there was no way she could carry him that far and b) he would be sent back to the institution if she took him back. It was almost a hopeless case, but she wasn't going to give up. Looking outside she discovered a few leaves still wet from that mornings dew. She gathered them up carefully and brought them back to the cave.

Akefia's breathing was shallow and coming in odd movements, so she had to act quickly. Setting the leaves down next to her she used them to wash the drying blood off his pale skin, and to wipe his face clean of the dirt it had gathered. When this had been done, he looked much better, and was breathing a bit better. But he was still bleeding. Sami knew they needed bandages, and this time leaves were of no help to her. As a last resort, she tore the sleeves off or her shirt and used them to wrap around Akefia's arm, where he had been bitten by the wolf.

After all of Akefia's wounds had been seen to, Sami leaned back against the cave wall; tired and confused. It was only this morning she had seen Ryou at the institution, looking like himself and moderately well for someone meant to be mentally unstable. Now it was night, and there was no longer any Ryou, just this shadow…this darkness that had possessed her beloved friend. Akefia…the name echoed through the tunnel as she spoke it aloud. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, and sat down next to Akefia to check on him.

Looking at the shadow, she saw peace written upon his features, which she had never seen before on Akefia's face. His eyes were resting and looked innocent when they were closed like that. There was a smile on his face that reminded her of Ryou so much…who knew a demon could look like an angel when it sleeps? Unconsciously, she raised her hand and rested it on Akefia's forehead, checking his temperature. She stroked his hair, wanting the nightmare to be over, and for everything to be okay. 'God, he looks so much like Ryou when he's sleeping like that…' she thought.

* * *

Well, no cliff hanger this time. I am sorry for the cute parts, but I really wanted to humanize Akefia into something more of a likeable character. He is the villain, but I wanted you to sort of feel like he was something slightly more than that, I guess…thanks:

Samuraiduck27 –I am also glad that I updated! Is it really getting good? I thought so too! Well, I hope I updated soon enough! Thanks for reviewing!

Computerfreak101 –Sorry, Akefia is still unconscious, but he did destroy the wolf that dared to bite and attack him…he just wasn't awake while doing that… Please do not review me when you are hyper! Sorry for the lack of angst, but I am planning blood and gore next chapter! Beware the death of animals! Or not, I will write whatever comes to my head. Thanks for reviewing!

Hallo Puppy –Cruel, dramatic and sad…just how I intended this fic to seem! Awesomeness! He will talk to her eventually, but not for a couple of chapters. His spirit will always survive, otherwise how can it be passed into the next Ryou that gets born? Did you actually say that to your friend? "The most depressing, terrifying, bloody, gory, scary story you have ever never seen", that is an amazing compliment, thanks so much! I don't think it is that scary; you should read the Exorcist, which is what I read straight before writing this fic. Now THAT is a disturbing piece of written text! Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Okay, I will wait for the mysterious story behind your pen name…maybe you should turn that into a fiction, "The story behind the double T". Nah, maybe not. I will always keep dreaming, of Bakura, Noah, Ryou, Seto, Mokuba, Marik, Malik, Joey and Valon! Thanks for reviewing, um Alzheimer's?

Stormrose Dewleaf – Creepiness and angstiness… Well, the second one isn't a word, but I saved it in my computer's dictionary so now it IS a word according to my PC! How can you possibly kill and kiss at the same time? Impossible! Oh well…AH, they're coming this way! Stormrose hide me from your psychotic Yami and her boyfriend! Get me out of here or I shall SCREAM like the title of a Michael Jackson song! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	8. The second life awakes

Hi! I am back once again to terrorize fanfic dot net, and maybe to scare a few people. If I told you I was a vampire would you be scared? Just wondering… (Bares fangs) Anyway, this chapter is going to be angsty, or at least hopefully! Um, yeah…so, read on, my victims! Oh, sorry, I mean, 'my readers'…

_Disclaimer: _Do you see me as rich and famous? No? Then the answer is pretty clear.

* * *

Sami Ishtar stared at the sleeping face of Akefia, watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed in and out; in a rhythmic way that made her want to fall asleep herself. Glancing at the bandages, she saw that they needed changing, so she ripped off more material from her sleeves, and set to work to tie new ones on his arm. She noticed Akefia was beginning to stir, and backed away in fear. Akefia opened one eye, and then the other, glancing around the cave to search for her. Having found her looking fearfully at him from the other side of the wall, he smirked, and stood up to walk over to her. For some reason though, he couldn't walk properly. Akefia looked down and saw his leg bruised from where he had been launched against the wall. He growled. "Get over here!" he snapped at Sami.

She considered whether to stay over at the other side of the cave where it was safe, or go and tend to the darkness that had taken over her beloved Ryou. 'It's still Ryou in there, somewhere he is trapped in there; I can't abandon him…' she thought, determined. Slowly, and with much care, she stepped towards Akefia, glaring at him, with a mixture of apprehension and confusion in her eyes. "You, my little hostage, come over here and help me get up!" Akefia's voice was sharp, and echoed through the cave, as Sami wondered if he was going to hurt her or not. But he'd sounded genuine…

"I'm not waiting all day, hostage!" Akefia growled at her, annoyed and impatient. Rolling her eyes, Sami made her way around the cave. She kneeled down by Akefia, and asked him what she could do for him. "I need you to help me get out of this Ra-damned cave; I'm filthy and I'll freeze to death eventually if we don't get a proper place to stay…as will your beloved little Ryou!" Sami narrowed her eyes; how dare he use Ryou like a pawn to get her to do things for him! It was an outrage to Ryou; wherever he was at that moment. She pressed her lips tightly together, and clenched her fists, but nodded her head all the same.

And so it was that she left the cave, searching through the forest for an exit. Eventually, she reached the exit of the forest, and ran back to the hospital. 'I hope my car is still there!' she thought, looking around for it. And eventually she found her car; a black convertible with red seats. Getting out her keys, she started it and drove back to Domino National Forest, parking, and re-tracing her steps back to the cave, where Akefia was waiting for her. "Ra damn it, what took you so long, hostage!" he yelled at her. Sami gritted her teeth. "My name is Sami, not hostage; got that?" she hissed at him. Akefia looked somewhat amused that this girl would dare to correct him, or speak to him in such a manner.

Which is probably why, when Sami bent down to check his wounds, he pulled her to the ground and rested his knee on her stomach. "Now, when you talk to me like that you will get punished. Here's a little taste of what will happen if I decide to punish you!" and with that he raised his fist and sent it smashing into her ribs. "Next time I wont be so gentle with you!" he fumed. Sami grimaced in pain, feeling the first traces of a bruise forming on her side. Akefia looked at her with a satisfied expression on his face. He then fell upon the ground, clutching his side. Sami instantly jumped up, despite her pain, and pulled him up to his feet.

"Look, are you alright?" She asked, worry lining her face. Akefia gazed suspiciously at her, but then thought nothing more of it. I'm fine," he answered, "Now are we getting out of here or what?" Sami sighed; she hadn't really been expecting anything else, but still. She grabbed Akefia by the hand and led him back through the forest, to her car waiting in the car park on the border of the foliage. Akefia looked strangely at it. "What, have you never seen a car before?" asked Sami, wondering why he was looking at her car as if it were an alien from outer space. Akefia shook his head, still looking at the car. She eyed him in disbelief, and then shrugged it off, showing him how to get in.

They drove for around half an hour until the car finally pulled in at Sami's house. "This is where I live. You don't have to worry about my father being here because I live here alone. It was all paid for by the museum my Aunt Ishizu runs. Do you want me to show you around or just take you to your room?" she waited for Akefia to answer. "My room thanks," muttered Akefia. She led him to a room draped in black and gold satin, with hieroglyphs lining the walls. There was also a huge stack of books lining the walls, mostly on Egyptology. Akefia picked one up and studied it. 'Massacres of Egypt: Kuru Eruna' read the title. He flipped through the pages, deciding to keep it to read later.

Sami glanced at the book he had picked up. "That's a really good book; it shows just how cruel some Pharaoh's were. I wonder how the people in that village must have felt to see their lives and homes torn apart like that…" she remembered how she had felt when she had read the book; it described ninety nine villagers being slaughtered, and sacrificed to make gold…how there had been one survivor, who had grown up to be the King of Thieves. Even though it had happened five millennia ago, she still wept when she read about it. Akefia was looking solemnly at her, waiting for Sami to snap out of whatever she was thinking about. When she didn't he got impatient and shoved her to the ground.

He elbowed her in the collarbone, and launched his foot into her stomach, winding her. Suddenly, the tables were turning, and Sami flipped him over with one leg, pinning him to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" She yelled angrily at him. Akefia didn't reply; he was too shocked to. Sami calmed down and stormed out of the room, muttering loudly about 'stupid shadows who think they can just beat the hell out of someone when they feel like it.' Ten minutes later, Akefia called her. "Hostage? Where the heck are you? I need you to…"

* * *

Well, I wonder what he wants from her. Okay, here is a question: Do you want a romance between Sami and Akefia? I really want to know how many of you would like that. Anyway, thanks:

Computerfreak101 –Yep, kill the wolf! You haven't read the Exorcist? I wouldn't recommend it; it is more for young adults than young teenagers and I have no idea why my school let me borrow it when I'm only thirteen; I was twelve when I borrowed it! It is really disturbing, but not scary. There are no romances at all in the Exorcist…unless Regan's possessed body and a crucifix counts as romance…Ew, no; the images in my head from that scene… Blood and gore wasn't in this chapter too much, but I will try and include some next chapter, with a murder or something, I don't know… Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –For some reason I had a dream about Joey…or rather, I was Joey in the dream, running around somewhere looking for a bus stop…weird! I can't wait to read the story about your pen name! Thanks for reviewing, carpel tunnel syndrome.

Stormrose Dewleaf –Yes, very strange. Oh well; may Aurora and Yami Marik be joined together in harmonious massacre killings for all eternity. Thanks for reviewing!

Lil-inu –I am very glad you love it so much! I will certainly continue! Thanks a million for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	9. The second life, er, bathes?

Hi! OMG, Sonic X is playing on the YuGiOh dot com radio! Awesome; I love that theme song! Check out the YuGiOh dot com radio; it plays all these wicked anime songs, like Pokemon and YuGiOh and TMNT, and Sonic X, plus One Piece, Shaman King and more! Anyway, this chapter is gonna be shorter than the last, cause I am rushed to right it. Read on.

_Disclaimer: _If I own any songs mentioned above; I would be very surprised. OMG, WTF! The Kirby theme song is playing! What crazy station is this? Oh well, I don't own YuGiOh…OMG, now I Believe In from the YGO Movie soundtrack is playing! YES!

* * *

"Hostage! Where the heck are you? I need you to give me a bath!" Sami, who had just entered the room, stood there shocked; her mouth gaping. "Why the hell do you need me to give you a bath? You're a grown person; you can do it yourself!" she spat, disgusted. Akefia growled. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little impaired right now! It hurts me to even move you know!" Sami glared at him. "No way, I am not going to do it! You can't force me to do it!" Akefia smirked. "Well, I am in Ryou's body at the moment, I could always grab one of your pretty knives from the kitchen and use it on myself…it would be hurting him though; I wouldn't get any lasting damage."

Sami Ishtar stared angrily at him, thinking, 'How dare he! He knows I don't want Ryou hurt! And with that knowledge he threatens me so I am in his power…' Finally she answered, "Okay, I'll give you a stupid bath, good god. You're acting like a little kid that isn't getting his way, you know that! And don't think I'll forget this either! One day you will pay!" Akefia smirked at her. "I doubt that, little hostage!" and with that he limped down to the bathroom. "My name is Sami!" she shouted back at him, shaking her head. This would be harder than she thought; keeping a shadow in her house. She figured there were a few minutes before she had to go to Akefia.

'I'll just look at my cards to help me relax.' It was a habit of hers. She had a deck of duel monster cards, and whenever she got really stressed, she would take it out and look through the cards. She sat down, and got her deck out. The first card there was the Change of Heart. 'My favorite card…' she thought, smiling at it. It had been given to her the day she was born; it had come from some person who had kept one in their deck years and years ago. For some, it meant possession and power, but to her, it meant hope. How there was always a bright side to the darkness…always faith among despair. She pushed those thoughts from her mind as she looked at the next card. The Winged Dragon of Ra…her father had gotten it from the King of Games, Yugi Moto…Marik had originally owned it, but then he'd had to give it to the Games King. But then Yugi died and Marik was once again the rightful owner, but he'd given it to her the year before. It represented the heavens and the earth.

After looking through her other cards, she put them down, and made her way to Akefia, who was waiting for her with an annoyed expression on his face. "What took you so long? What, are you so scared you hesitated to come here and face me?" with that he laughed. "Don't flatter yourself; I was looking through my deck." She answered. "Well, turn around hostage, or is it your desire to see me in all my splendor?" Akefia remarked, grinning. "Hardly," replied Sami, wincing at the thought. Akefia watched her turn around, and figured, 'This could be the perfect way to get revenge for making me wait so long! Get her with her back turned. Oh…screw it, what's the use? She'd get mad and then I'd be standing here forever because she'd lock me in.'

"Okay, you can turn around now!" Akefia exclaimed. Sami turned around, and looked at Akefia in the bath. "You try anything and I will deck you!" she threatened. Akefia smirked. "I wouldn't dare," he answered, amused. Sami got a washcloth and went to grab a stool so she could sit behind the bath. She got the hair shampoo and conditioner out; Akefia had filthy hair that was incredibly tangled. She gazed through all the different kinds. "Do you want your hair to smell like strawberries, coconut, peaches or cinnamon?" she asked, jokingly. "Huh?" Akefia was confused. "Never mind…" she answered, reaching for the cinnamon type.

First, she got Akefia's unruly hair wet, then poured the first hair product into her hands, and ran it through his silver locks. Akefia leaned back, stretching out. Sami growled as water sloshed over the sides of the bath. But she kept on with washing the shadow's hair. Next, she put the conditioner in, running it through Akefia's hair with a long brush; erasing all tangles from his hair. "There, much better," she said as she washed it out. The scent of cinnamon was wafting through the bathroom. Then, she got the cloth, and told Akefia to wash himself with it. He growled. "Well I'm not going to do it!" Sami complained, horrified at the thought. Akefia finally agreed, muttering, "Stupid hostages who don't do what they're told…"

* * *

Well, that was the chapter, I'm sorry it was short, and no angst was in there, but still…lots of angst next chapter; I promise I have something massive planned which will take place over the next few chapters! Don't forget; **Do you want a romance between Sami Ishtar and Akefia?** Yay, Pokemon song is on! Anyway, thanks:

ttSerenity –OMG! Yami Bakura kept pot in his Millennium Ring? Wait…that doesn't make sense…the Millennium Ring isn't hollow, and you can't hide things there. Oh well; who cares? It was so funny! No wonder you laughed! I never have funny dreams like that…I had a dream where the shopping mall in the city was a giant bouncing castle and I was bouncing in it and I was the only one there and it was so fun! Then again, once I dreamed I lived with the DBZ gang underwater. I will always keep dreaming, maybe not of Joey, but if I think about Noah enough; I'll be dreaming of him! Thanks for reviewing!

(Sings Pokemon song!) To know the unknown…to know the unknown! Don't want all the answers, but one thing is true…as long as my heart beats…I'll always love you! To know the unknown! To know the unknown! So I don't need to know…the unknown… Sorry, YuGiOh radio was playing it.

Stormrose Dewleaf –Well, most mortals would be scared, but as you are immortal, you haven't much to fear. So you like romance? Well, two people so far want romance…so I'll see. Maybe yes, maybe no. It is rather alluring, but there is the chance my uncle is reading this, so that would be bad. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Love Sami; authoress, Ryou, Bakura and Akefia lover and legendary vampire!


	10. The second life loves

Hi! I am so sorry for not updating, but two of my fics got deleted, and I was forbidden to upload for a period of time. Ever since my fics got deleted, I lost inspiration and passion for writing, and I couldn't do anything but wait for a time when I _had _to write, because writing was more of a duty than a pleasure, really, but now I know I can write again! I really needed the break I got from my fics being deleted, and even though I mourn their loss, I am better for it! Well, many of you requested the romance between Sami and Akefia and as this would be my first time writing a romance…sorry if it sucks, but yeah. There aren't any lemon scenes yet, but maybe in the future? I don't know. Let's get retarded! HA! Let's get retarded! In HERE! Sorry, lyric-ness. Well, read on. (I am so nervous right now!)

_Disclaimer: _I don't own. Permanently! By the way: **ANGUS, IF YOU ARE READING THIS, GET THE HECK OUT AND WAIT A CHAPTER! **

* * *

Akefia kept on washing himself with the cloth, and muttering about Sami Ishtar and her being so stupid and utterly disobedient. "I will get you for this!" he growled at her, and she shrugged, replying with, "Oh yeah, good luck on that," which made Akefia swear at her. She smirked, knowing she was annoying the shadow. Unknowingly to her, a hand was sneaking its way to her wrist, and she found herself pulled into the bath. "Oh, you stupid, fucking idiot! Now you've gotten me all wet! I hate you!" she kept on yelling at Akefia as she got out of the bathtub, while the shadow was laughing, and decided to annoy her even more. He got up and jumped out of the bathtub, but as he did, his foot slipped, and he fell on Sami, bringing her down to the ground. She landed on her back and glared at Akefia with a look in her eyes that threatened death. "That hurt, you realize that, right?" Akefia nodded, breathless from the fall.

Sami noticed Akefia looked hurt. "Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes growing soft. She was generally a caring person, but she didn't often show it. She hated to see others hurt, even if the person getting hurt had possessed the body of her close friend. She leant closer to Akefia, to see what was wrong. Akefia turned his head up, and noticed how close the two of them were. He sat up, and Sami blinked, wondering what was going on. "So you're alright then?" she asked, curious. He didn't say anything at all, and just stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable. "Um, Akefia, what are you doing?" Sami questioned, as Akefia took her hands in this. But all her questions were silenced when Akefia suddenly leant in and pressed his lips against hers.

At first she fought back, pushing against Akefia with her hands, and struggled to get away, but soon she began to enjoy the kiss, melting into it and wrapping her arms around Akefia. His tongue explored the deepest caverns of her mouth and he traced the shape of her body with his hands, a shape he had never experienced before. Sami ran her hands over Akefia's soaking body, sighing happily, and enjoying the feeling of intense bliss passing through her mind and heart. 'It isn't Ryou!' called the part of her heart that was still waiting for the more innocent boy to return to his body. 'Who cares?' thought another, and even though she was torn, at the moment, Akefia was all she knew and all she could think of. Akefia ran his fingers through her hair and pushed her to the ground, deepening the kiss.

Sami didn't want to be entirely vulnerable, so she began to fight back with her tongue, forcing it into Akefia's mouth and massaging his throat. Akefia moaned, having never felt such passion and ecstasy before in his entire existence. This, to him, was better than murder; better than the coppery taste of blood running down his throat and tingling on his senses. Better than plunging a shining knife into his victims and watching as their last few drops of life bled away. This…this was love. Finally, the kiss was broken by the unfortunate need for a little thing called air, and they pulled apart, breathing heavily and with their minds racing at a million miles per minute. Their hands were still clasped together, and the two embraced, smiling. Neither had ever felt such pleasure before.

Akefia rested his head on Sami's shoulder, and she lay against his bare chest, sighing dreamily. "Well, that was unexpected…" she whispered. Akefia nodded, saying, "I didn't really expect that myself. But I liked it, for sure. You know, for a worthless hostage, you're a bloody good kisser. Maybe you should be my pleasure slave…" Sami playfully hit him on the arm. "I'll do no such thing for you; you'll have to earn that!" Akefia smirked, caressing her even more, before getting up, and wrapping the towel around his waist. There was something nagging on his mind. "Sami…did you kiss me back because I look like Ryou, or did you kiss me because you were attracted to me?"

Sami considered it; she had been asking herself that same question a few moments ago. 'Did I kiss him because of Ryou, like he said, or did I really want to?' she thought about it for a little while, before answering. "It was because of you, Akefia. Because of you." Hearing this, Akefia smiled, pleased to know that _someone_ liked him for who he was. He scooped Sami up and carried her to his room, before getting dressed and kissing her softly on the forehead. They went downstairs together and Sami made them both some food. Akefia wanted a bloody steak, but she downright refused, instead giving him some roast beef, which was the next best thing.

Then, Akefia decided he was going out. "Hostage, can you take me to the marketplace?" Sami stared at him strangely. "You mean the mall?" she asked him, still staring. Akefia looked at her, bewildered. "I'll take that as a yes," she muttered under her breath, but silently laughing because of how little the shadow knew. She got her car and taught Akefia how to buckle his seat belt, and they took off. "Now, what are you looking for?" she asked, when Akefia and she finally arrived there. Akefia grinned, and swiftly answered with, "Knives. Long, sharp knives." Sami nearly blanched, but she decided to go along with it. "What are you gonna do, torture poor little animals or something?" she enquired, looking amused. Akefia merely made a secretive motion with his hand. She seemed to accept it, although she wondered what the knives were for.

* * *

Hi! Sorry for the shortness. Please, **tell me how I did with the whole romance scene; I am new at doing them.** Thanks. Okay, thanks to these people:

Scorpia250 –Hello! Welcome to the fic! I am so glad you reviewed! You are welcome to use any of my poems or songs anytime so long as you give me credit, so yeah! Well, this was the romance, please tell me how I did! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –I am glad you liked the chapter, and here is the romance! Tell me how I did! Thanks so much for reviewing, you rock times a trillion!

ttSerenity –Everybody is Satan's puppet. You can't see him pulling our strings but he's there. Who is Slaid? I like Raven, did I tell you that I took a quiz and she was my Teen Titans character that matched me most? I will always keep dreaming, unless Satan gives us all nightmares…then the dreams will cease and the land will be reigned by His Tyranny. Thanks for reviewing!

Adele –Yeah, that radio rocks the YGO world! You don't like being freaked out? Aw, I like freaking people out. Well, you will get plenty freaked out in a few chaps, or maybe even as early as the next chapter. It would be entertaining with romance? How so? I am the legendary vampire known as Lestat. Perhaps you have heard of me? There is a series of books about my life, and two movies as well! (too bad Lestat is a guy, then I really WOULD be him!) And you do not make a very scary vampire! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


End file.
